


Meet and Greet

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Invasion, Minor Injuries, Murdock Luck I guess would be it instead for this universe, Murphy's Law, Panic, Parker Luck, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Team, Saltmates, Sassy, Snark, Team Up, Trapped, all of them are sass and saltmates you can't tell me different, oh boy buckle up, temporarily, that's a bloop...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Dear Diary: I got to meet the Avenger's today.../sarcasmBut, serious, all Peter wanted to do is test out some new webshooters and eat his fucking hotdog...At some point, he's going to have to ask his dad if his luck is just as bad, and then remember about how he ended up blind and realize 'yeah, it's just as bad'
Series: The Devil's in the details [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 17
Kudos: 362





	Meet and Greet

Peter was swinging around Manhattan, admittedly jamming out to something and checking some new settings on his latest webshooter redesign. The occasional grumble and tweaking on the fly as he went. It was a slow day, he didn't have anything coming up needing studied for and Nelson and Murdock didn't need any grunt work done. Jessica was in the, “Fuck off, kid,” time of day. Must have been a rough night for her. So, field testing, good a time as any. He did a double take when he caught sight of someone waving and perched to wave back, grinning at the loud cheer before carrying on. It was always the little things that made it worth it. Him and Matt just have different definitions of 'little things'. Matt's were generally that 'oh shit' look on the prosecution's face (even though he still wouldn't explain how the hell he always knew) or the bloodied defeated unconscious body of a do-badder in a dark alley. While Peter's were a lot less dark and foreboding, even though he always got some thrill from the others sometimes. I guess it really is genetic, whatever touch of darkness Matt had in his soul...

Peter glared when one of his strands felt off, grumbling and checking the setting in mid swing before dropping the line and trying again. Panicking for a second when it practically disintegrated on him, he tumbled for a few feet before he adjusted the other line and snapped a support net under him. “Okay, so there is a minimum air ratio...” this is why we test. This is why we test on slow days... and with plenty of time before hitting the ground. Peter sighed before noticing his location 70th and 9th ave. Eh, it was close enough to lunch time. Was there anything going on in central park? Might be some good vendors around if there was, everything always comes out of the woodwork when there were events. He tweaked his shooters again, clearing them of any residue and grumbling as he tested on only to glare and adjust it again. He was really regretting doing a full redesign. He wasn't getting the delivery right or something, it kept not properly mixing and leaving residue that solidified after firing. “Dad would be giving me so much shit right now... This did not happen at home, why is it doing this now?” Peter took a minute to calm himself, was it humidity? The Temperature? Yeah, it was cool out, but it wasn't winter cold yet. Just, nice Autumn day/cold Autumn shade. Could that be it? Would explain why the indoor testing had no such issue. But it was an oxygen triggered reaction, temperature shouldn't matter...

“Spider-man!”

Peter's head shot up, looking around and blinking before he leaned over his safety net, “Yeah?!”

“Can we get a picture?!”

Peter was grinning at the man waving a camera at him while his arm was wrapped around a much smaller and more bouncy version of him, “Yeah, just, give me a second!” Peter slowly crept his way down, wobbling a little when the line felt wrong again before continuing, “Everyone say 'photobomb'.”

The dad was chuckling as Peter hung upside down behind his shoulder while the kid grinned at the camera. “Thanks.”

“No problem. First time in New York, or a native?”

“We were going to visit the Rockefeller center on the way through, but little man wanted to see the park first and now we got a bit turned around on our way out... Then I caught sight of you.”

“Oh Rockefeller? Yeah you really are turned around. Do you know your way back?”

“Not, really...”

“Okay, well, that way is the park, follow 70th and you'll see 8th ave. er just keep the park on your left side until you hit 6th ave is the easiest way to remember it. Take a right and you'll walk right up to it. But, honestly, this far out and with little man, you might want to grab a cab if you're not use to the walk, especially if you've already worn him out playing in the park.”

“Alright, thanks for the heads up,” Peter was rolling his eyes at the attempts to hail a cab, this guy was not from new England, for sure.

“I gotchu,” Peter reached out, smiling when the cab nearly screeched to a stop, “Here you go,” Peter opened the door and made sure kiddo was buckled in before looking at the driver, “Hey, my buddies here are going to Rockefeller, no joking around.”

“Yeah, you got it, Spidey.”

“Enjoy your time in New York.” Peter was grinning like a fool as the cab pulled away.

Lunch, right, lunch. Hm, eh he can find a dog at the park... There's always someone selling them. “Spider-man? Spider-man!” Peter was chuckling as he raised a hand when he dropped down next to the cart, “What can I do for you?”

“Can I get one fully loaded, preferably ready to travel?”

“You got it, boss,” Peter shuffled in his pocket for his spare change, “Nah, I gotchu fam. On the house.”

Peter blinked and chuckled, “Thanks, man.”

“Just keep doing what you do, might wanna bounce though, it's about time one of the leos comes through here every day for lunch.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Peter smirked at his wrapped up dog before webbing his way up somewhere much higher and a lot easier to see. “Haven't had a fully loaded dog in forever.” Peter was humming when he took a bite, chuckling when he heard a pigeon land close by, “It's the little things, ya know, buddy?” He dropped a bit of bun for his new buddy as he just watched the lunch runners at the park. “Gotta appreciate the little things.” Peter was enjoying his second bite, smiling and forgetting about worrying about the damn webshooters and the field testing, when he suddenly heard the boom. He stood up to see the dust cloud mushroom up from central park and then the screaming started. Peter whined as he set down his dog, “Enjoy lunch, on me, buddy.” Then he saw what made the small crater. “Oh, come on. Nope, nope, nope,” Peter grabbed his phone and opened discord, '/tts Central Park, NOW! :siren:,' before joining a voice channel and swinging toward the... thing that stood up.

Peter heard heard multiple join chimes, “What the hell is going on?”

“Didn't you hear the message?” Peter webbed down a foot, relieve for all of 3 seconds before the webbing snapped when it shifted. “Damnit...”

“Yeah, that doesn't say much info, Pete.”

“The fucking Iron Giant just landed in Central Park, I need some backup here guys, asap!”

“There goes my night,” Luke grumbled, “I'm on my way.”

“We need medics too, people were in the park. Shit, hold on,” Peter swung and grabbed a stunned pedestrian before she could be squashed under foot, “Easy, easy, it's okay, just stay down and out of sight.” He was worried about her cognitive reasoning when she stumbled and noticed blood dripping from her ears, “Shit, MEDIC, hey anyone here know anything about head injuries?”

“We got her,” Peter was relieved one of the nearby stores were ushering people inside and, hopefully, out of danger. “We got her, don't worry.”

“Thank you.” Peter swung away, “ETAs folks, I need them.”

“Give me ten minutes,” Peter growled at Jessica's voice.

“You have 3 tops with the way this thing is tearing through web. I need heavy hitters here!”

“I got you, kid,” Peter sighed when he saw the motorcycle rushing toward it, “Cover your ears, Red. You ain't gonna like this.”

“Frank? Fuck, when did he enter the call?!” Matt's voice was panicked before a disconnect sounded as Peter scooped up everyone he could out of the path before hearing what sounded like a firework fire off. It didn't sound like no firework when it hit the thing in its chest.

“Someone get Red back in the call, please?”

“Um, Frank... not dead,” Peter panicked, landing on the thing's dented up chest, trying to web down the limbs before prying at any damaged piece he could, “Fuuuuck this thing's got thick skin.”

“Behind you kid,” Peter jumped back when another bike drove up, he gave a relieved sigh when Matt jumped off the back while Jessica put down the kick stand before rushing to the downed... thing? “Get that side, I got this, Luke, where you at? We need a shield if this thing gets back up.”

“Stand clear,” Peter jumped back when he heard Matt's voice call to get back, blinking at the grapple shot into one of gaps made by the explosion, “Try this.”

“We're gonna brake your toy, hornhead,” Jessica was already grabbing the billy club, “Kid, a hand.”

“Right,” Peter grabbed on, pulling, grabbing Jessica around the waist when she lost her footing and setting her back on her feet. “Need some oomph here, Frank.”

“You want oomph, I got your oomph,” Frank settled the launcher into the gap they were pulling at.

Peter barely caught the the movement of the thing's arm. “DOWN!”

Everyone hit the deck, Jessica tumbling as the thing sat up, while Frank grabbed on the grapple line and Matt jumped up to land on the swinging arm, “Cage, get in here, we need a shield!”

“Some of us don't have cars, Red.”

“Some of us can't even drive and still got here faster,” Matt flipped to bounce off of the thing's chest and onto the other arm, growling when his feet kept slipping. “Pete, need you to do the dancing, I can't keep my grip on this thing,” he vaulted over it's shoulder, bad move considering it turned to track him, upsetting the two still trying to give Frank an opening. “I'm one hit KO here.”

“Just expect everyone to be! Cage get in here!”

“Frank, cap it again. Stand clear!”

“No, Frank do not fire a shot while I'm right fucking on this thing,” Matt screeched right back at Jessica's frustration.

Jessica froze, deer in the headlights, when she turned to see the arm back swinging toward her, “Shit.”

“Gotcha,” Peter snagged her, “Can't freeze, okay, freezing gets you killed, come on, head in the game, don't get tunnel vision.”

“Thanks,” she seemed to shake herself, “Some of us aren't trained for shit like this, okay?!”

“Yeah, trust me, I know.”

“Wearing out, keep rolling my ankle,” Matt's voice was breathy, “Pete, I gotta tag you in.”

“On it.” Peter crossed over as Matt vaulted the thing again, swinging into its line of sight. “Frank you might have to take another shot. That first one stunned it enough to put it down.”

“Fuck it, fire in the hole,” Matt was wincing and crouching, covering his ears. It didn't stop him from wincing and stumbling at if a flash bang had gone off under his feet. “Shit, I'm out.”

“You called to fire, Red, it's your own fucking fault.” Frank grumbled, “Reload.”

“Just, need a minute,” Matt's voice was all whine and pain and Peter winced in sympathy.

“Hold,” Peter called as the thing stumbled, “Jess, get up here.”

“I ain't climbing that thing, bring it down here.”

“Goddamnit,” Peter grabbed the billy club to throw it at her, “Pull!”

“Ready,” Frank called, fucking civilians...

“Wait,” Peter was able to feel the thing giving and the tension, “Shit...”

“Watch out,” Peter barely ducked the swing, it seemed the thing finally figured out what the fucking thing sticking into its chest was there for because it swiped at Peter and it, sending Jessica sailing, “Oof.”

“Report,” Frank called while staring down the sight.

“Ow,” Jessica grumbled, “I'm alive.”

“Good, kid get clear.”

“Wait, we just need to get you up here with me. Hold on.”

“Kid you don't get right up in the face of a thing like that... Not if you're normal.”

“I got you,” Frank actually jumped when Luke's hand landed on his shoulder, “I know how to use that thing. We just used smoke not grenades. Give it here, I got it.”

Frank growled, “I better get it back.”

“What am I gonna do with it?”

Peter growled, “Someone give me a fucking sign here!”

“Grab Luke, Luke hold onto the fucking gun,” Matt called. “I'm getting clear.”

“Yeah, take care of your ears, dad. We got the rest of this.”

“Alright, hit me,” Luke barely had time to tense up before he was suddenly snagged and pulled up to Peter, “In the chest?”

“No, here, bigger hole. Try angle up toward the chest though. I'll keep him busy.” Luke was not happy being literally stuck to this thing's back but the kid at least kept him from being grabbed.

“Here we go.”

“You got one shot, Cage, make it count,” Frank yelled.

“Kid, I need him still.”

“Still, right, um, working on it.” Jessica screeched when she was suddenly grabbed and tossed into the air before Peter jumped up after her, “Head shot, Jess. Ready? Just hit it for all your worth.”

“Guys,” Luke swung himself away from the reaching grip as much as he could before Peter snapped down lines on either side of it's shoulders before throwing one the Jessica. “Hit it already!”

Peter pulled as hard as he could as he saw Jessica follow, her technique was sloppy but the resulting thwong of metal and the sudden jolt of utter shocked stillness was all they needed. “FIRE!” Peter thwipped a line, pulling him and Jessica away as Luke pulled the trigger.

Peter sat there, turning to see Jessica wincing as she caught her breath and eyed her hand while the thing crashed down was worth the ear ringing. “Report,” was called over the line.

“I'm alive,” Luke's voice called, “Gettin' hard to breath under here!”

“Shit, Luke,” Peter jumped up, offering Jessica a hand, actually surprised she took it before they rushed over. “Give us a knock.” Peter laid his hand on the thing, hearing hard knocking, and shaking his head when Jessica headed toward the other side, “No, this side.”

“It came from over here.”

“The vibrations are from this side, come on, help me life. Luke you're gonna have to scooch out from under it. Just get a deep breath when you can.”

Matt rushed over, reaching up and grabbing his billy club before getting it loose and retracting it. “How high can you lift it?”

Peter's legs were shaking. “Not much, the ground is too soft.”

“Frank, any idea not involved things that go boom?”

“Nah, I'm not the idea guy here, Red.”

“On, Luke, you're gonna have to help us get you out. One, two, three,” Jessica was wincing as they lifted. “Matt, pull him out, grapple him or something.”

“Hold on,” Matt laid down and twisted his club before shooting into the cap, “Luke can you feel it?”

“Yeah, at my chest, I can't use my hands and lift this overgrown wind up toy at the same time.”

“We gotta rest. Reel it in.” Matt pulled it back before the set it down. “Sorry, Luke.”

“It's okay, least I can breathe now. Not dire.”

“Hey Luke, how strong are your teeth?” Peter winced at the chuckling, “I take that as 'not that strong'.

“Ain't my skin, kid, ain't effected.”

“Right, skin only. Shit. We're gonna need a fucking crane to get this bitch off him.”

“Not if we time it right. Just, catch your breathe, I got it this time,” Matt tilted his head, “Luke, dumb question, can you snap?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You're surrounded by tons of... noise blocking stuff on both sides. I'm hearing your voice from call not from where you are. I can't aim with you under there without a gap to let the sound through.”

“Shit. I get what you're saying, I'll snap on the next lift.”

“And keep your hand at least 3 inches from the thing.”

“I'll try but it's pitch black under here.”

“So?” Peter snorted at the sarcasm, “I do it everyday.”

“Well, I know we're fucked if he's cracking jokes...”

“Nah, the thing's done. Hasn't so much as beeped or booped. Consider it the exhaustion settling in.”

Jessica knocked Peter's shoulder, “You good to go?”

“Getting tired, might not be as high of a lift.”

“Long as he snaps and gives me the room, I got it. Frank, get over here, and bring the bike.”

“Road haul?”

Matt winced and nodded, “Looks like we'll have to.”

“Hope you don't like those clothes, Cage, cause they ain't makin' it through this.”

“Story of my life,” Luke grumbled, “Just give me the count when you're ready, and be ready for the extra load.”

Peter looked toward Jessica, nodding, and getting one in return, “One, two, three.”

Matt dropped onto the ground to listen as they lifted, head ticking as he heard the snap and made it, “Frank,” the billy club was throw to him as Matt rolled out of the way while the bike revved and took off. Luke followed before Jessica and Peter collapsed. “Report?”

“Oil is the new black...”Luke mumbled with a cough as grumbled while he got up. Peter was too busy laughing to hear Jessica and Frank call that they were 'fine' while Matt hobbled toward Frank when he rode back to return the club.

“Good call, Red.”

“Yeah, yeah, you're still wanted for being a psycho, you should get out of here. But, thanks for come to help the kid.”

Luke was spitting grass and brushing off dirt and debree as he stumbled back, “God, light...”

“Over rated, told you.”

“Shut up, damn bat...”

“Bats are not blind, how many fucking times do I gotta say it?!”

Luke snorted and patted his shoulder, “Everyone else alright?”

“Lot of damage from the impact, but the medics should already be heading in.” Peter stumbled toward the gathered group, “Thanks guy, for, giving me backup.”

“Don't worry about it, kid,” Frank smacked his shoulder, making him wince, “Just, try not to bite off that big a bite at once next time.”

“I didn't know what to do, I just stopped for lunch and then this thing just falls outa the goddamn sky-”

“Don't blaspheme...”

“Red, you are one to talk,” Frank was smirking before he blinked at Matt's head snapping, “What is it?”

“Company.”

“What the hell are they doing here? Stark knows he's got an order of protection against him,” Peter mumbled.

“Don't know, but either way, you mentioned lunch?”

“Yeah, lunch sounds awesome, never did get to finish my hotdog.”

Matt groaned as he threw an arm over Peter's shoulder as the Avengers settled down in the middle of the street nearly a block away, looking a bit confused. “I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Hey, I am a broke white kid. Hotdogs and mac n cheese, alright? That's lunch foods...”

Matt actually scoffed, “Maybe I do need to run that paternity test-”

“Hey!”

“You know damn well I was the same way. Well, once, a million years ago.”

Luke was grumbling at his clothes, “Wonder if Claire can pick me up.”

“You do that to her, Luke, she'll get stuck working,” Matt called over his shoulder.

“True. Shit.”

“Well, I've already got a bitch,” Jessica smirked as she pointed to Matt, who rolled his eyes. “But, if you ask Frank real nice, he might give you a ride.”

Frank just chuckled and shook his head, “Why not, I've already let you handle my gun. Never did get that back...”

Luke's brows shot up, “You wanna get it back, be my guest,” he swung his arm toward the 'thing' before trudging on, “I'll get another cab or something...”

“Nah, come on, I'll give you a ride, just don't be grabby about it.”

“Rather fall off than grab your psycho ass anyway.”

Peter shook his head, then frowned at the Avengers still just, looking so confused, “What are we doing about them?”

Matt tilted his head, “Them? Eh, they're on cleanup detail this time. Considering the shit they've pulled.”

“Didn't work out to well last time an invasion happened. Remember the weapons?”

“Trust me Pete, they upped their handling priority after that otherwise Stark has a whole shit load more problems to deal with. I'd be happy to add one more.”

Peter snorted, “Dad, you are one vindictive son of a nun...”

“Guilty as charged,” Matt shrugged, “You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, I'll head back home, it's been a long day, think I'll pack in early.”

“See ya at home then, kid.” Matt hopped on the back of Jessica's bike as they took off, Matt holding up a middle fingers as they drove by, grinning when Frank and Luke followed shortly behind.

Peter clapped and called, “Sooooo, this was fun, but, parties dead, so I'm just gonna bounce!” He swung by them, “It was nice meeting you all!”


End file.
